


Neal

by Ode2aNightingale



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Parody, Song Parody, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ode2aNightingale/pseuds/Ode2aNightingale
Summary: A little song about Nealan of Queenscove to the tune of "Gump" by Weird Al Yankovic.





	Neal

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song parody about Neal, one of my favorite characters, based on the song "Gump" by Weird Al Yankovic. Which is a parody of "Lump" by Presidents of the United States of America. So I guess this is a parody of a parody. Enjoy!

Neal ate alone in the big palace hall  
"I hate my veggies," he said to the wall  
Reading lots of books and eyeing up court chicks  
He never gets invited to Lord Wyldon's picnics

He's Neal, he's Neal  
He won't eat peas  
He's Neal, he's Neal, he's Neal  
He'll cure your sneeze

Most of the pages would agree  
That Neal wrote a lot of really bad poetry  
He always writes such awful verse  
That when people read it there is nothing that is worse

He's Neal, he's Neal  
His eyes are green  
He's Neal, he's Neal, he's Neal  
He'll mend your spleen

Run... run... Run from the broccoli  
Run... run... Here come the carrots  
Run... run... It's a big salad  
Run... STOP!

(Neal falls to his knees, exhausted, while an army of vegetables swarms past him.)

His best friend Kel was the first lady page  
He started training at a very late age  
His redheaded knight master made him cry  
His buddy Owen is a very jolly guy

He's Neal, he's Neal  
He's a Meathead  
He's Neal, he's Neal, he's Neal  
His name's not Fred

Did this Neal eat lots of cake?  
I think so  
Did this Neal's heart often break?  
I think so  
Did this Neal taste like a steak?  
I think so

And that's all I have to say about that


End file.
